snrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranking Up In SN
A certain amount of Missions and/or Training must be completed before you can be eligable for Ranking up, below are those restrictions and how to better yourself as Shinobi and work your way up through the Ranks. Missions: Missions will be Ranked as follows (SP stands for Shinobi Points): D-Rank = 4 Shinobi Points C-Rank = 6 Shinobi Points B-Rank = 8 Shinobi points A-Rank = 10 Shinobi Points S-Rank = 15 Shinobi Points Accumulating SP (Shinobi Points) will be the system we use where Ranking is involved, A rank such as Genin will require less points in order to Rank to Chunin BUT must also partake in the Chunin Exams and pass in order to become a Chunin. The required SP for each Rank are as follows. Genin may only do D-Rank Missions and the occasional C-Rank, they will require 40 SP and must complete the Chunin Exams before they are eligible for Chunin Rank. Is it encouraged that all Genin aim to reach the max limit of Jutsu and databook points allowed for their rank. This will ensure that they have an easier time passing the Chunin Exams. Chunin may only do C-Rank and the Occasional B-Rank Missions, they will require 80, Test Spar and a minimum of 3 full self Training Logs in order to become Jounin. Jounin Ninja who wish to become S-Class, Sage's, High Class ANBU or Special Jounin must complete at least 2 A-Rank and 2 S-Rank Missions before they will be eligable. Jounin are also required to keep their own personal Training Logs as well as the Training Logs of their Genin whom they will be teaching. If a Training Session is not logged it will be voided and Retraining will be required. S-Class/Sage Mode. People who wish to acquire Sage Mode MAY begin training for Sage Mode at Genin level but will, obviously, not be able to utilize those abilities until at least Chunin level and will of course still be unmastered. Training Logs are required for ALL of your Sage Training, if you create a Custom Sage mode or a NPC Master then you must provide a Background for each, such as making up where the Sage Mode originates from and where you are training. For Sage training, a person must start a session and post a single one every other day. You must do 15 sessions if you wish to have Incomplete Sage and 30 to gain complete sage mode. ANBU, people who wish to become ANBU must be a very dedicated individual to their own work and training in order to achieve a promotion towards this sort of job. ANBU are meant for those who are especially skilled in shinobi so they can take high-ranking missions such is assassination and torture. To become an ANBU in SN, one must go above and beyond in training and going on missions in order to officially be “skilled” as a person. Given anyone may become an ANBU at any rank, the specific number of missions they do differs from one person to the other. The following goes for each Tier 1 rank. Genin: Chunin: Jonin: